Ahora que te vas
by Starshine Crystal
Summary: Songfic. Draco Malfoy se marcha a la guerra y alguien le trata de confesar sus sentimientos por carta. (Me han dicho que esta que armé es uan pareja medio inusual)


Notas de la Autora:

Y acá me tienen de nuevo! Soy yo, Star Crystal, con otra historia de mis amados Slytherins (En realidad sólo me gustan Draco y Blaise y Pansy y Snape y ... O.o .Está bien lo admito, soy fana de Slytherin ^ ^ ). Este es mi primer songfic (en serio, es el primero que escribo) así que no espero que le guste a nadie. La canción la inventé yo (sí, ya sé. Es horrible!!!!!!!!!), pero no la inventé para esto sino que la escribí hace unos años cuando el chico que me gustaba, y me odiaba (?), se iba a ir a otro país. Espero que les guste (sí, ya. Nadie puede estar TAN loco). Bueno aunque no les guste, ¡Dejen reviews! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, sí?

Disclaimer: Sí. Aunque me duele admitirlo (NOOOOOOOO) Harry Potter y co. (por qué digo Harry Potter si ni aparece?) le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling (Vendanmelos, porfaaaaaaa). Este fic no tiene ningún fin lucrativo (o como se diga) ni nada por el estilo. Es sólo un delirio que tuve hoy viendo mi canción.

Ahora que te vas

Se iba. No podía creerlo. Su querido, su _amado_ Draco se iba a la guerra. De donde seguramente no volvería, en donde quedaría enterrado para siempre su cuerpo, en donde quedaría olvidada su alma, donde lucharía hasta el fin por una causa que no era la suya. _No_ podía marcharse, _simplemente_ no podía. _No _sin antes saber lo que _ella_ sentía, no sin antes descubrir si podría haber algo entre ellos. Aunque tratara de negarlo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, ella sabía perfectamente que lo hacía para alejarse. Para alejarse de _ella_, de sus "amigos", de su mundo. De todo lo que conocía... y _odiaba_. Nunca había querido ser un Mortifago, nunca había querido servir a Voldemort. Siempre había deseado ser una de las blancas, ser _bueno_.

Le escribiría una carta, decidió. Ya sabía lo que sentía por él, pero igual lo haría. Para que estuviera seguro de que aún lo amaba, para tratar de que volviera.

_Querido Draco:_

Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos. No sabía cómo decirle lo que sentía, cómo expresarle todo lo que pasaba por su corazón en ese momento. Sin él, nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Ni siquiera ella sería la misma.

Yo no se como decirte lo que siento hoy,

Como explicarte lo que siente mi corazón.

Que ahora que tú te marchas no seré quien soy

Pues eres toda mi razón

Cómo explicarle lo triste que estaba, cómo exponerle ese extraño sentimiento que tenía en su interior. Que si él no volvía, que si él no la miraba antes de partir, moriría. Que sólo se mantenía en pie por él, que ya nada más le importaba, que en cualquier momento iba a caer vencida, porque no aguantaba más esa situación. 

Ya no vivo, sólo soy una marioneta del dolor

Si no muero es porque todavía pienso en vos.

No resisto más de esta manera por favor,

Volvéme a mirar

Sólo con él volvería a vivir. Sólo con su cariño podría existir. Lo necesitaba.

Y así, sólo así

Volveré a respirar

De chicos siempre habían sido los mejores amigos. Nada podía separarlos. Y de repente, un día, en tercer año, todo había cambiado. Ya no le hablaba, excepto en escasos momentos. Por esa razón, cuando la invitó al baile de cuarto año, había pensado que todo volvería a ser como antes, pero eso nunca pasó. Hasta la fecha, no habían hablado más que cinco veces, desde entonces. Nunca había comprendido, ni siquiera ahora, por qué se había alejado de ella, por qué la odiaba tanto.

Olvida el presente y vuelve al pasado

Acaso no recuerdas como era yo

¿No era tu mejor amiga, mi amor?

Por qué ahora me tienes que odiar

Hasta ahora nunca había podido decirle todo lo que sentía. Recién en ese momento, cuando supo que se iría, se decidió. No había nada que perder. Si le escribía la carta y resultaba que no la quería, iría a la guerra. Si no le escribía la carta, igual iría. Había pocas posibilidades de que _él _se retractara de su decisión. Ella pensaba intentarlas todas. Haría que _él_ confiara nuevamente en _ella_, que la quisiera de nuevo.

Ahora es el momento, ahora que ya te vas

Sólo ahora puedo confesarte la verdad

Necesito que en mi vuelvas a confiar,

Que me vuelvas a mirar

Le confesaría todo lo que sentía. Todo lo que nunca se había atrevido a decirle. Porque lo necesitaba. Porque con él, reviviría.

Y así, sólo así

Volveré a respirar

Con _él_, sería feliz. Con _él_, descubriría nuevamente qué era la vida. Porque, después de todo, _él_, era la razón por la que seguía viva. _Él_, era todo lo que le quedaba. Sin _él_, ni siquiera _ella_ sería la misma. 

Y así, sólo así

Volveré a disfrutar

Porque tú eres mi razón

La única que tengo hoy

Si te marchas no seré quien soy

**********************************************************************************

_Querido Draco:_

_ Probablemente esta carta no sirva de nada, pero no me hubiera sentido bien si hubieras luchado antes de que te dijera esto._

_ Me conoces perfectamente. No en vano fuiste mi mejor amigo durante casi ocho años. Antes no entendía por qué dejamos de serlo. Ahora tampoco, pero por lo menos tengo una razón para estar feliz de que eso halla pasado. Si hubiéramos seguido siendo mejores amigos, nuestra amistad hubiera terminado de peor manera de la que tú la terminaste. Si hubiéramos seguido siendo amigos, nos hubiéramos hecho novios. Y si nos hubiéramos hecho novios, después de terminar nunca hubiéramos vuelto a hablarnos._

_ Ahora estoy contenta de que hallas hecho eso, porque sé que no soportaría no hablarte. Te preguntarás como hice todos estos años, entonces. No te hablé, por lo menos no tanto como antes. Pero igual fui tu amiga, desde lejos. Fui tu amiga de corazón. No te hablé con palabras, sino con miradas, con gestos, con sentimientos._

_ Te amo Draco, supongo que ya lo sabes. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Siento que si tú no estás, no vale la pena vivir. Sin ti, no tengo fuerzas. Sin ti, no valgo nada. Sin ti, no soy yo. Sé que ya lo sabías, pero necesitaba decírtelo yo misma._

_ Escribí esta carta para convencerte de volver. No se si eso pasé, pero al menos tendré la conciencia tranquila por haberte dicho todo lo que siento. Lo intenté Draco. Tal vez mueras, tal vez no. Y aunque yo deseé con todo mi corazón que pasé lo segundo y no lo primero, sé que yo no manejo el mundo. Elegiste tu lado. No fue el de Voldemort, me dí cuenta cuando te estaba escribiendo esto. Elegiste el lado de Potter, de Gryffindor, de Ravenclaw, de Hufflepuff. Elegiste tu metodo de defenderlo y fue luchando frente a frente. No con palabras, no con sentimientos (aunque también sientes desde la lucha). Elegiste usar tu varita como arma. No te puedo obligar a retractarte. Sólo espero que entiendas lo que siento._

_ Te amo,_

*************************************************************************************

Draco Malfoy cerró la carta. Ya sabía quien la había escrito. Lo había sabido desde que la abrió. Su dulce aroma estaba impregnado en el papel. Las palabras sólo podían haber salido de su puro e inocente corazón. Lástima que había llegado demasiado tarde, ya no había vuelta atrás. Suspiró por un momento y cerró sus grises ojos, mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa. Pero _esa_ carta podría haberlo hecho volver, cierto. _Ella_ podría haberlo hecho regresar, cierto. Pero precisamente por _ella_ era que estaba ahí. Por _su_ futuro, por el de todos los seres vivos de ese mundo. Porque si Voldemort triunfaba, todo terminaría. Porque aunque hubiera dicho que iba a luchar del lado de Voldemort, en realidad había ido a luchar del lado de la vida, al lado de Dumbledore. Por e_lla_; porque la _amaba_.

-Hasta siempre Pansy. No me olvides. Yo no lo haré.

**Finis (Fin)**

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿No me quedó muy cursi? Dejen reviews, porfa (pero que pesada soy) 

Star Crystal

Hasta la próxima!!!!!!!!


End file.
